


Paladins: A Not So Musical

by orphan_account



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Heathers, Harassment, M/M, Unrequited Lust, i threw klance in there cause why not, ill just put tags before each chapter, im sorry, its ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-11-23 10:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance McClain is a senior at Westerburg High and part of the exclusive group in school: the Paladins. While he is no longer bullied or mocked as a nerd, he now has to join the Paladins' cruelty to the other kids at school. When forced to forge a love note to his former best friend, he angers the group leader and attracts the mysterious new kid at Westerburg. When he grows closer with the new kid, Lance's world turns upside down.ABANDONED





	1. Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This has been done to death and I apologise for adding more lol. This is based on a picture by y-annah. (It's a great picture, and they're just a great artist in general, go check them out :0)  
> I just went by the characters colors for the most part, but here's a quick rundown.  
> Lance is Veronica.  
> Keith is Heather C.  
> Pidge is Heather D.  
> Hunk is Heather M.  
> Shiro is JD.  
> Lotor is Ram.  
> Sendak is Kurt.  
> Allura is Martha.
> 
> Warnings for: bullying, some slurs, light discussion of eating disorders.

_September 1, 1989_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is my first day back at the hell known as Westerburg. We’re all seniors now, but that only means I’m one year closer to blowing off this town and running away to college. God I hope I don’t die by then. That’d suck._ _Even just sitting here writing, I can hear kids swarming to talk shit about each other and fling insults like rabid monkeys. Didn’t we all used to be friends? I guess aging really did change us. Maybe one day we can all go back to being friends._

_Ha ha. That’s a thought. Friends. This place would be better off burnt to the ground._

* * *

Lance McClain stood up from the bench in the lobby and began to make his way down to senior hallway. 

“Faggot!” “Lard ass!” “Slut!”

With as much as they insult each other, Lance would think that they would be a tad more creative. Really, slut? They didn’t even bother to dress it up a bit. “Ah!!” turning around, he lent a hand out to the fallen kid only to receive a slap. “Don’t touch me, nerd!” Graduation can’t come soon enough. He continued walking, head down with his books close to his chest. Shoulders brushed against his numerous times but he was wiped down by an especially bulky one. 

“Watch it!” 

Ugh. Lotor Prince. It was his third year as linebacker, but his eighth at smacking lunch trays and pissing people off. “...fucking dick.”

“What did you just say to me, skank?”

“Ahh, nothing sir!” And with an irritated nod, he left. Lance got onto his knees to gather his things and saw that they were already collected. “Oh, hey Allura.”

Allura Dunnstock. She’s the best friend a guy could ask for and one of the sweetest and smartest souls on Earth.

“So, we still on for movie night?” Lance grabbed his books and nodded with a smile. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world.You’re on movie duty though.” A wide smile painted her face. “I know, I rented The Princess Bride. Again. I guess I just love their happy endings.” 

Lance chuckled. “I’m surprised you don’t have that movie memorised.” Allura let out a little laugh and adjusted her sweater.

“Oh, is that shirt new? I haven’t seen that unicorn on you yet.” A deep pink flush covered her dark skin. “Oh yeah, I got it at the mall last week. Coran thought the color looked good on me.” Lance agreed. The pale pink was a lovely contrast to her bright blue eyes.

Heavy footsteps ran to them followed by “Allura Dumptruck! Wideload! Honk! Honk!” Allura’s binders fell to the floor with a loud Thud! after being roughly smacked down. 

Sendak Ragal. The smartest kid on the football team which is just as impressive as being the tallest dwarf. 

“Hey, pick that up will you!”

“Or else what, pip squeak?” 

“Or I’ll beat the tar out of you for picking on my friend!” Lance leaned in closer to the brawny idiot. “I can’t wait to see you working the cash register after graduation. You’re just a future high school has-been.” Sendak shortened the length between them even farther and poked him between the eyebrows. “You have a zit right there.” 

Laughter filled the hallways to the brim. God damn them all. 

Lance scowled and continued down his path. Stupid fucking jocks, why’d they have to always pick on Allura? She never deserved any of their bull-

“Holy shit, it’s the Paladins!” And with that the halls grew dead silent except the sound of the Paladins’ shoes clicking against the floors. The crowd separated and pushed themselves flush against the lockers. 

“Hunk! Can you join me for dinner on Friday?”

Hunk Garrett. Head of social council and could probably lift anyone up with one arm. His dad is loaded. He sells engagement rings. 

“Can I photograph you naked, Pidge?”

Katie or better known as Pidge Gunderson. She does yearbook and doesn’t have much of a personality other than being bitchy to pretty much everyone that wasn’t her genius brother. She did get implants in junior year though.

“Keith! Can I eat lunch with you today?”

Keith Kogane. The demonic leader of Westerburg High. There was nothing he didn’t control in some way. He is a legendary douchebag. 

No one ever bothered them. They never got their books knocked down unless it was to have sex against the wall. People never called them nerds. They had it perfect in the wonderful little hell of Westerburg. What would it be like to be that impenetrable? 

The Paladins stroll into the restroom. After a pause, everyone in the area goes back to insulting each other and making out. 

When no one was looking, Lance may or may not have also slipped into the room. Keith was in front of the mirror styling his dark mullet. Hunk was outside a stall saying words of encouragement to Pidge who was throwing up into the toilet. 

Keith sighed, “Can’t believe you’re still doing this shit, Katie. Bulimia is so ‘87.” Hunk gave a concerned smile. “Maybe you should go see a doctor, Pidge.” 

“Yeah , Hunk, maybe I should. Think my family would be cool with it?” 

Lance sneaks into one of the stalls right as Mrs. Haggar walks in. “Keith and Hunk…” Pidge vomits again. “And Katie. I don’t know if you heard over all the vomiting, but you are all late for class. Unless you all have a hall pass, I guess you’ll have to miss a party to join me in detention.” Scrambling to scribble down a fake hall pass, Lance steps out and holds it out. 

“Actually ma’am, we are all out on a hall pass. For uh, yearbook.” Mrs. Haggar grabs it out of his hand and scans it. “Well, I see you’re all listed. Make you sure you hurry it up now.” And with that she dropped the hall pass and exited the restroom with one final glare over her shoulder. 

Keith picks up the now abandoned note and looks at it for himself. Afterwards he looks up and snaps, “This is a very convincing forgery. Who are you?” 

Lance swallows. “ I’m Lance. McClain. I want a deal.” Keith’s violet eyes narrowed. “What kind of deal?” 

“Only for one day, let me sit with you guys. We don’t have to talk, just people would leave me alone if they thought we were friends.” Keith smirked and circled him like a vulture. 

“Well, you’re not entirely ugly. With better clothes and a decent hairstyle, you’d be kind of a bombshell.” 

Hunk glowed. “If I took a meat cleaver and put it through the center of the your skull I’d have matching halves. That’s beautiful.” 

“He could stand to be skinnier though.” Pidge chimed in. 

Keith laughed. “You still are a greasy little weasel though, McClain.” He kissed him gently on the nose. “And don’t you forget it.”

“Oh my god, who’s that with the Paladins?”

“Yeah, they’re a total babe!”

“I wonder if I could get his number..” 

Lance walked out side by side to the Paladins. He didn’t know how they got the clothes, but they gave him white shorts with a blue jacket and a white button up. His hair was still messy, but now it was more stylish than it was before and didn’t hang in his face as much. He wasn’t going to lie though, the choker Pidge gave him wasn’t very comfortable. But the attention was sooo worth it. People were staring at him and it wasn’t because he dropped apple juice all over himself or knocked his books all over the ground. 

“Lance is that you?” This sends him back to reality. He turns and smiles at his friend, “Yeah, Allura, it’s me. Keith dressed me up real well, didn’t he?” Allura swallowed and smiled. “Yes, Lance. You look good. I hope you have fun with them. They didn’t force you to do anything right?” 

Lance laughed. “No, Allura. I wasn’t forced to do anything. Other than having Hunk tweeze my eyebrows. That definetely hurt like a bitch.”

“Lance, if you don’t get your ass here right now, you will be kicked out of the group! For good!”

Lance’s smile grew wider, “Sorry, Allura, His Royal Highness calls. Stay beautiful!” 

With that, he turns and jogs to where Keith stood glaring.


	2. Candy Store

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: bullying, unhealthy friendships, some fat shaming, and just general bitchiness

_September 22, 1989_

_Dear Diary,_

_I’m still friends with the Paladins. That first day was a fluke. These three weeks have been hell. It’s like having a job that I hate except that I don’t get paid and my job is being pretty and popular._

* * *

“Lance, you still look so different. I still remember the boy who wore at least three scarves, not.. Blazers.” Lance looked up to Allura’s blue eyes and put down his pen. Her sweater looked tighter. She had been stress eating recently. That sent a chilling wave down his spine; he shouldn’t be messing around with snarky bitches, he should be watching The Princess Bride for the upteenth time with someone who cared. “Don’t you worry, Allura, it’s still me under all these fancy clothes.”

“Are you sure?”

“Look, I’m sorry about movie night the other day, I was just really busy and I couldn’t-”

“I know, you’re with the Paladins now. You’re too busy drinking with Keith and partying with the football team. I understand.” She gave a tired grin. Lance shook his head. “It’s not that exciting. We’ll hang sometime soon, okay?”

“McClain.” At the sound of his name, he turned and saw Pidge standing, hands on her hips with a sneer on her face. “Keith wants to see you bring your ass to the table. Hurry up.” Lance could feel his eyes roll of their own accord. “How very. Hasta la later, Allura!” He turned back to Gunderson too fast to see Allura’s smile fall.

“So, I have a wicked idea. Lance, I’ll need a note in Lotor Prince’s handwriting.” He looked around, “You’ll need something to write on, Katie, bend over.” As Pidge leaned over, Lance stepped closer and placed his notebook down on the skinny girl’s back. “Any ideas on what you want it to say, honey bunches?”

Keith frowned at the nickname. “Damn right I have an idea. I want it to say ‘Dear beautiful, I’ve been seeing you around and I just can’t stop thinking of you. Thinking of the old days… I hope you can come to my homecoming party this weekend, I’d love to see you there. I miss you, Lotor.’” Pidge and Hunk are giggling in the background the entire time Keith was speaking.

Through his giggles, Hunk managed to get “Put an XO after it!” out.

“Ooh good idea, Hunk.”

“Oh shut up, Katie.”

“Sorry, Keith.”

Lance wrote the note down, careful to make it the right balance of scribbly and legible. He added the XO and then picked up the notebook so Pidge could stand up again. “Who’s this for anyway? This seems really nasty.” His stomach wasn’t sitting right with him. He didn’t want to think about what the victim would feel after this.

“Well,” Keith began, messing with the red bandana around his neck. “Through some sources of mine, I found out that Allura and Lotor actually used to hang out. Quite often from what I can understand.”  
Lance crinkled his eyebrows. “Didn’t we all used to hang out? Back when we were all five and didn’t know anything?” Keith snorted. “Yeah, but we didn’t kiss on the kickball field.”

Oh yeah, Lance thought, Allura and Lotor did kiss.

“It was so gross!”

“Oh don’t be such an ass, Hunk.” Lance smirked and glanced to Keith who met his gaze with a smile. “That’s Keith’s job.”

The group turned to the sound of opening doors and their little moment was broken.  
“Oh man, how great would it be to be in a Lance McClain, Keith Kogane sandwich.” Lotor laughed along with Sendak. “Punch it in, fuck yeah!”

Keith snatches the note from Lance’s hand and folds it into quarters. “Hey Lotor!” The boy walks over, not unlike a dog. “Can you be a dear and give this to Allura Dumptruck for me, I’d really be grateful.”

Lotor rolled his amber eyes. “Since when did you hang out with that lard ass?” He began to unfold the note, but Keith was quick to cover the other boy’s hands with his own. “No, no, don’t read it. It’s very private and personal. She’s having an unusually heavy flow and wanted help from my mother’s gyno.” Lotor shuddered. “Fine, I’ll give it to the pig.”

With him gone, Lance turns and clutches the asian boy’s shoulders, “Why did you do that? Please call him off, please. Don’t do this to Allura.”

“It’d give her shower nozzle mastubation material for weeks though! Why not?”

“Shut up, Katie! For the last time!”

“Please don’t do this to Allura, it’s destroy her! She’s had this thing for Lotor since like, kindergarten, please!”

Keith shook himself free from Lance’s grip. “Are we gonna have a problem? You got a bone to pick?” Keith’s hands balled into fists as he crossed his arms. “Listen here, babe, I like looking like hell on wheels and wearing hot clothes. I like drinking until I blackout and spending a shit ton of my parents’ money. I also tend to enjoy fucking someone’s boyfriend. But do you know what I don’t like, honey bunches?” Silence hung between them like a rope of high school despair. “Charity work. Do I look like Mother Theresa? I hope to God I don’t.” Keith uncrossed his arms to wrap them around Lance’s neck. Lance stumbled back which only resulted in pulling the red-clad bitch closer.

“Listen, baby, we could go get smashed and skip the rest of the day. Or we could meet up later and tear up people’s lawns with Katie’s Jeep. On one condition.” Keith leaned even closer, mouth mere centimeters away from Lance’s. “You stop playing dollies with whats-her-face and ditch her.” He pressed a heavy kiss on his lips. “Then you can finally be welcome to our candy store of surprises. Just stop being such a lame ass, okay?”

“Shamu isn’t a real friend, Lance, so don’t worry about leaving her. If she had your shot, she’d leave you to rot.” Hunk piped in.

Pidge followed up with, “Join the team or go and bitch somewhere else, McClain we prefer to leave people to die alone.”

“Now please, stop testing me, dear.”

“Lance!” He pushed Keith off of him ignoring his scowl. “Oh, hi… Allura. How are you?” Her smile was a lot bigger than Lance had seen on her in a long time.

“Lotor asked me to go to his party this weekend! He’s been thinking of me!”

“Well, color me stoked, buddy…” He tried to smile but it felt phony and next to impossible. She wrapped her heavy set arms around his chest. “Oh Lance, I’m so happy!” And with that she ran off.

Pidge whistled, “Wow.”

Keith straightened his tie and cleared his throat. “Ready to go now, y’all?”

“Ah yeah, in a bit, Keith, I’ll meet you later okay?” He tossed in a wink and Keith nodded while rolling his pretty purple eyes. The three of them walk away and Lance turns only to run right into a broad chest.

“You shouldn’t have let yourself be controlled by those swatch dogs and diet coke heads. That poor girl’s gonna be in for a shock.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un beta-ed again! Feel free to point out any mistakes :0  
> Criticism is highly appreciated!


	3. Fight For Me and Freeze Your Brain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I combined these two chapters, because they were really short when seperate. This is a bit longer than the other chapters, but that's not typically a complaint eh?  
> Warnings for: Homophobia, bad relationships, depression, references to child abuse. Tell me if I missed anything!

“You shouldn’t have let yourself be controlled by those swatch dogs and diet coke heads. That poor girl’s gonna be in for a shock.”

Lance raised his brows. “Um, excuse me?”

The stranger smiled and crossed his arms. “Well, I can clearly see that you’ve got a soul, you just have to work on keeping it clean. After all, ‘We are all born marked for evil.’”

Lance was even more confused. “Did you just quote Baudelaire at me? Don’t walk away! I didn’t catch your name!”

Mr. Dark Trenchcoat stopped and chuckled, “Well that's because I didn’t throw it.”

The look on his face must’ve been as goofy as Lance thought it was ‘cause the stranger just laughed even harder. From behind him, Lance heard Sendak sneer, “Who does that guy think he is, Bo Diddley?”

“Lance is probably into his whole dark broody act.”

“Let’s go beat him up.”

Lotor shakes his head. “Nah man, we’re too old for that. We’re seniors now.” Sendak walked up to Mr. Trench coat and slung a muscular arm over his shoulder. Due to the other boy being taller, Sendak had to pull him down and stand on his toes. “So what did your boyfriend say when you told him that you were moving to Sherwood, Ohio?” Lotor followed behind and smack the stranger upside the head. “Hey, my buddy Sendak just asked you a question, aren’t you going to answer him?”

“Hey, Lotor, doesn’t the cafeteria have a no fags rule?”

Mr Trenchcoat smirked, “Well they seem to have an open door policy on assholes, don’t they?”

They both cried, “What’d you say to me, punk!”

“Lotor, hold his arms!”

“Holy shit!”

“Holy shit!”

“Holy shit!”

“Holy shit!”

“Sendak and Lotor are fighting the new kid!”

Sendak went in to punch the new kid in the face, but the kid broke free of Lotor’s grasp and smacked Sendak in the face with the book he had been carrying. The world slowed down around Lance. He never liked watching fights, but this kid was… _Damn._ Who might this Mr. No Name Kid be? Would he be able to feel proud when seen with Lance? Would he be able to help him stand up for himself more with the Paladins? Lance would be more than willing to help Mr. No Name Kid with whatever he wanted help with. 

He lands a punch to Lotor’s jaw. Wow, he can punch real good, and he’s lasted longer than most people could’ve. And then he immediately turned to take care of Sendak. Well, he’d be able to take care of them both… _Wait what?_

With one more swing, Sendak went down and joined Lotor on the floor. Mr. No Name Kid stood victorious and smiled at Lance. Sendak and Lotor were quick to get up and run off.

* * *

“That kid fights better than the real Bo Diddley.”

“Are you kidding, have you ever seen Enter the Dragon? The dude fights with his shirt off and he’s _ripped._ ”

“Gosh Lotor, I didn’t know that you were such a fag.”

“Shut it!”

“Lotor’s eating Chinese tonight!” Sendak snorted while Lotor whined.

* * *

_Tap._ Hunk sends the yellow croquet ball flying over near the wicket and Keith prepares for his turn. “Gosh Lance, drool much?”

“Um, excuse me Keith?”

“You were _totally_ throwing your panties at the new kid.” He smirks. “Can you even buy replacement panties? I mean, just _look_ at the state of your house.” 

“C’mon Keith, I don’t even know his name. Don’t be jealous. “ Pidge and Hunk laugh meanwhile Keith scowls. _Smack!_ The red croquet ball lands near Lance’s parents.“Watch out Mr and Mrs. McClain!”

Lance’s mother picks the ball up and stands to give it to Keith. After passing the ball to him, she picks up the tray from the table she was just sitting at, “Do you boys want some paté?”

Pidge scoffed, “Ma’am, with all due respect, that’s not paté. That’s liverwurst. “ Lance’s mother pained smile widened. “I’m very aware of that fact, Katie. It’s a family joke.”

“Oh, very funny then, Mrs. McClain.” Mr. McClain sighed and closed his novel. "Why do I read these stupid spy books?” Lance smiled. “‘Cause you’re an idiot?” His father nodded, “Yeah, honey. That must be it.”

Mrs. McClain cleared her throat, “So do you boys have any big plans for tonight?”

“Uh yeah actually, Mom. Lotor Prince is having a huge party and Keith here is going to be driving me. We're going to get back pretty late, so don’t wait up.”

Keith stopped turning the ball in his hand, “Speaking of which,” He smashed the ball into the ‘paté,’ “Oh, oops. Sorry Mrs. McClain.” He turns to Lance and flutters his eyes. “Well, we better get going. Ready Lance?”

“Yeah. Um, good paté, Mom, but we got to go if we want to be on time for the party.”

“Lance honey, can we talk in private for a moment?” Lance stepped away from the group with his mom. “What’s up, Mom?”

“Please don’t let these boys change you, honey.”

“Mom, don’t. I’m fine. I just need them.”

Her eyebrows wrinkled and she frowned, “Why do you need them, you have other friends. You have Allura, don’t you?” She put her hand on his shoulder which he brushed off with a shrug.

“Maybe I want more out of life than just liverwurst, Mom.”

“Lance, get your skinny ass over here if you want to go the party _now!_ ” Lance took one last look at his mother before running over to Keith’s red Porshe. “Let’s go, Kogane.”

* * *

As soon as Keith had pulled out of the driveway, Lance turned down the radio and turned to Keith. Keith’s expression was strained and he quickly shot a glare at Lance. “Why’d you have to act like that to my parents? That wasn’t very cool.”

“Lance, there are two things I'm not interested in. The first one is being heterosexual. the second, being polite. So just leave it, got it?”

“Fine.” He turned the radio back up and it wasn’t long before they pulled into the neighbourhood 7 Eleven.

“Don’t forget to get the Corn Nuts, babe! It’s not a party without without Corn Nuts!”

"Yes Keith, regular or BBQ?”

“BBQ please!”

Lance closed the car door and stepped into the store. Standing at the snack aisle tall and in just as much black as before with a slushie in his hand was Mr. No Name Kid. “Well, greetings and salutations, would you like a slurpee?” 

Lance shook his head, “No, but I’ll let you buy me a big gulp if you’re nice.” The new kid laughed and shook his head in disbelief. “That’s like going to Micky D’s and getting a salad. Slurpees are the signature dish. Now did you say cherry or lime?”

“I said big gulp.” Lance squeezed by him and picked up the Corn Nuts. “Now are you ever going to tell me your name?” 

“I guess I’ll end the suspense. Shirogane. Shiro for short. Now what’s your name, sweetheart?”

Lance put some space between the two of them. “I’m Lance. That thing you pulled in the caf was pretty severe. You have a history of doing stuff like that?” His grin grew wider. Lance felt butterflies form in his stomach.

“Well, the extreme always does leave an impression.”

Lance nodded. “So what’s a Baudelaire quoting bad ass doing in Sherwood, Ohio?”

“I moved here ‘cause of my dad. His job transferred here and well, I had to tag along. He owns a deconstruction company.” Lance tilted his head in question. Shiro understood and answered, “The man just loves to destroy things. You ever seen the commercial ‘I’m Big Bud Takashi and if it’s in the way, we’ll make your day!’” Lance laughed.

“Yeah I love that commercial. Then there’s this plunger and the thing blows up!.... _Oh_ that’s your dad.” By now Shiro’s smirk had fallen into a slight scowl. “In all his toxic glory.”

“Well I guess everyone’s got a little static in their life.” Shiro shrugged. “I guess.” A car horn sounds from outside and a shout of ‘Lance!’ could also be heard. “For example, I don’t really like my friends.” 

“I don’t really like your friends either. Ditch the party, hang out here.”

“Oh boy, at 7 Eleven. What a swanky first date. “

“Aw, c’mon, I love this place. Don’t diss it, sweetie.”

“No offense, but why?”

Shiro took a long sip of his slurpee before replying, “I‘ve been through ten high schools, and I’ve moved so much that I didn’t make many friends. Everyone just blurred together. I eventually just stopped trying. But no matter where I moved, there was always a 7 Eleven. They’re always the same and it’s surprisingly easy to get lost in these linoleum aisles.

“Every time I came, I got a slurpee. I live for the frozen rush. Freeze your brain. Lance. It numbs the pain a bit.” He tipped the slushie over to Lance and the brunet shakes his head in refusal. “Does your mommy know you drink all this crap?”

“Not anymore. When she was alive, we were a bit more normal. I only came here every now and then, but afterwards I came nearly everyday. I learned things though. How to cook pasta, paying rent, the fact that the world doesn’t owe you anything. Typical stuff I’d say. Come on Lance, slurpees are better than cocaine. Let me buy you one.” Lance huffed, but agreed. Shiro pulled out a cup and began filling it up with cherry slushie. “You’re planning your future, aren’t you Lance? You’ll be going off to some college right after graduation and you’ll marry some lawyer in New York. But what if that doesn’t work out? You should start preparing now, toughen up a bit.” He caps the drink and passes it to Lance. “Now freeze your brain.”

Lance takes the slurpee and takes a long sip. “I’m not feeling anything, what are y- Ouch god, what the _fuck!_ ”

“Yeah, can’t really think about suicide when your head hurts like a son of a bitch. Works wonders really. “

The bell rings at the door as Keith steps into the store. “Would you stop flirting and haul your ass to the car? We’ve got a party to join. Got the Corn Nuts?”

“Yes, Keith.” He looks back to Shiro and meets his gaze. “Sorry, I’ve got to go. Talk to you later?”

“I can see that.”

“Say goodbye to red dawn here and let’s motor!”


	4. Big Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: Child abuse (skip to the five exclamation points to skip), bullying,underage drinking and smoking, unhealthy relationship.  
> Sorry this took so long, I went out of state for the weekend and i just got back late last night. I hope you enjoy!

“Listen Honey, you don’t have to worry, I do 480 pound squats everyday.” Mr. Prince clicked off his phone and turned towards his son who just entered the room with Sendak. “Ok Lotor, have fun tonight, but I do expect you to act your age. If I hear any complaints from the neighbours, Thace and I will not hesitate to come in here and knock the sand out of your vagina. Do you understand me?” 

Lotor laughed, “Dude, what am I, five?”

Mr. Prince scowled and crossed his arms. “I am your father not your dude.”

Mr. Ragal stepped out of the kitchen adjusting his tie, “That goes double for you, Sendak. You are a guest at Mr. Prince’s house and I trust that you’ll treat it with respect.” 

“Sure thing, Dad.” Sendak turned his attention back to Lotor, “Dude!”

“Prince, hold his arms.” Mr. Prince rushed behind Sendak and grabbed a hold of the teen’s arms. Mr. Ragal puts him in a headlock and flicks his nose. “Who’s a great big sissy boy? Who’s a great big sissy boy?” 

The teen choked out, “I am, I’m a great big sissy boy!” 

Mr. Ragal smiled. “Now, who’s going to prom in a bright pink party dress?”

“I am, I am!” 

And with that both men dropped Sendak who landed on his hands and knees. 

“Have a great time at the party, boys!” Mr. Ragal slaps his son’s butt and walks out the door. Mr. Prince follows his friend shouting a quick ‘ _Punch it in!_ ’ to his son before shutting the door. 

!!!!!

As soon as the door was shut, Lotor was helping his friend up and checking for any injuries. After getting him some tissues and consoling Sendak a bit, they worked on setting up for the party.

* * *

Fast forward to 10:37 P.M. Party streamers and confetti litter the floor. Pop music blares from the multiple speakers that are set up around the house. Juniors and Seniors dance and grind mindlessly with beers and cokes in the hands. More than a couple of the teens are smoking, whether it was with weed or a cigarette. People were out skinny dipping in the pool and passed out on the porch chairs. 

Inside, Lotor’s dancing alongside Keith and some random girl from the cheer squad. Sendak is tucked away in a corner swapping spit with a girl from the volleyball team. Lotor breaks away from Keith (who goes to get another shot) and the cheerleader (who didn’t notice their disappearance.) He grabs Sendak and pulls him off the the living room. Both of them stand on the table, swaying with red solo cups in their hands. 

“Our dads say to act our age, you know what that means! It’s time to rage!” Sendak swings an arm over Lotor’s shoulder.

“They have _no_ idea of the shit their kids do. That’s why they forget to lock the liquor up!” Drunk laughter rings out from the underage drinkers. A voice from the crowd shout out “Big fun!” which Lotor shouts back with just as much overflowing enthusiasm. He turns his cup bottoms up and finishes off what was left in his cup. He throws the cup with a shout before falling to the floor.

* * *

“ _So…_ ” Lance started. “It’s shot, then lime, then salt?”

Hunk giggled while shaking his head. “No, it’s salt then-” Keith pushed his way into the group with a scowl. “You’re doing it wrong!” 

Lance looked at him. “Really, ‘cause I feel great!” 

“Hey Lance, you are looking _good_ tonight!” 

Lance felt his face grow pink and saw Keith’s face grow even more sour if that was even possible. 

“ _Woah_ , a hot guy complimented me. And he wasn’t even joking!” He turned to his right where Keith was tugging at his sleeve. “Come on babe, let’s go get a hit before all the joints are gone.” The two boys squeeze their way to the living room where Sendak was up on the coffee table holding a pig piñata. 

“Alright everybody listen up! What is Westerburg gonna do to the Razorbacks at Sunday’s game?” He began thrusting the pig, “Gonna make ‘em go _‘Whee! Whee! Whee!’_ ”

Lotor jumped up on the table in front of the pig and started to thrust its mouth, a la David Cameron. 

“Way to show maturity!” Ah, Katie had finally decided to show up at the party. 

Lotor jumped down from table and pulled Pidge by her waist ass facing him. He started humping her and she struggled in his arms. 

Lance glanced around. No one seemed to be doing anything. Pidge continued trying to force her way out of Lotor’s grip with little success. "Uh hey Lotor, I think I saw a couple of freshmen trying to sneak over the fence.” The jock immediately let go of the Paladin. 

“Freshmen? I _hate_ freshmen! Where are you little pricks, I’m coming for you!” And with that, he was off.

Katie turned to face lance and straightened her dress. Afterwards, she stood up straight and stuck the bird up at him. “I. Didn’t. Need. Your. Help.” 

Lance giggled in his drunkenness, “Sorry Katie, but I totally don’t need to vomit right now.” He giggled once more. “Get it?” Pidge huffed and stomped away. “Aw come on!” He tried to follow her but was stopped by an arm being slung over his shoulder. He turned to see Keith pointing. Lance focused his eyes and looked to see Martha entering from the back door. 

“It’s Allura Dumptruck in the flesh. Check it out.” 

Lance’s eyes widened. What was she doing here? What were the Paladins gonna do to her, oh God! Without thinking, he ran over to his best friend and gave her a hug. “Allura, what are you doing here? I can’t believe you actually came!” 

Allura pushed her hair behind her ear and smiled, “Well, Lotor did invite me. It’d be rude to turn it down.Besides, I brought him sparkling cider!” 

“Aw, they just look so cute! Can you just believe it, Keith?” Lance looked behind him to see the Paladins, hands on their hips. All three of them were smirking and Keith was glaring at Allura. “Dang-dang-diggity-dang-a-dang.” 

Keith cleared his throat, “Well, showing up here took some guts, it’d be a shame if someone ripped them out.” 

Pidge took the piñata out from behind her back. “Who does this pig remind you of, Lance? I think the snout gives it away!” Allura’s smile fell. Tears filled her eyes and she just rubbed them away. The Paladins slinked away and Lotor ran back in their place. 

“Where the hell are those freshmen? Lance better had not been pulling on my tail.” He bent over and began panting. 

Allura stepped towards Lotor “Oh! Hi Lotor, I wasn’t going to come, but you wrote that sweet note.. I just couldn’t turn it down.” She extended the cider to him. He snatches it out of her hands before she could say anything. “What note? Why do you have to be so weird, people wouldn’t hate you if you just acted normal.” He uncorked the bottle and immediately went bottoms up. Lotor choked, spitting the cider out. “There’s no alcohol in this, are you trying to poison me?”

All of the sudden, it seems that the whole school joined them in the narrow hallway. Laughter came from every direction and Lance could see even more tears building up in Allura’s blue eyes. Her gaze met Lance’s and her small smile and teary eyes were too much for Lance. _The note thing was too much, why’d he ever let the Paladins do this? He really did sell out to the swatch dogs and the diet coke heads._

Before Allura could say anything about how it was all okay and that she was fine, he ran. He pushed his way through the crowd until he reached the living room where Hunk was setting up the pig. Keith was the one standing on the coffee table this time, arms crossed and giving all smiles. “Alright, Westerburgers! Time to celebrate our upcoming victory against the Razorbacks! How you may ask: by whacking apart their mascot of course!” Sendak smacked his ass and the Korean boy turned to growl at him. The Red Paladin stepped down from the table and Hunk took his place. 

With a genuine smile, he asked the crowd for any volunteers. “Come on, who wants to be the first person to celebrate the Westerburg victory?” 

“I think _Allura_ should be the one to do it!” Pidge shouted from the back. 

Hunk’s eyes glistened. “That sounds like a fantastic idea, Allura, Get up here!” 

Allura walked up, head low and feet scuffing the floor, “Uh, I’m not sure if I know how to play this game.” 

It was Keith who started the chant. “I think Allura just needs to be shown some school spirit. Allura, Allura, Allura..” Everyone chimed in in no time, repeated her name over and over while Hunk steered Allura to the piñata. The pale haired girl looked up to see that the pig was now wearing a long white wig, pink glasses, and a sign that said ‘Dumptruck’ on it. More drunken chuckles and giggles fill the room and Lance just doesn’t know what to _do._ His best friend was being ridiculed by everyone who meant something at school and if he said anything, his ass would be thrown to the dogs. 

The tears that had been building up in Allura had finally began to fall. 

“What’s wrong with you guys! None of this is very funny!” Jumping up, Lance grabbed the piñata and pulled it down from the ceiling. Pidge tried pulling it from his hands, eventually getting the help from Keith. Lance uses one of his hands to slap the other Paladins and pulls the pig fully into his grasp. 

“What the fuck is your damage, Keith? What did Allura ever do to you?” He threw the stupid piñata down and stomped on it. “If you want it so much, you can pick it up yourself.” He turns back to Allura and wraps her in a hug. “Please go home.” Allura sobbed even harder. She tried to push him off. “Are you als-” 

He pulled back, looking her in the eye. “Just. Go. Go home.” She nodded before running back out the door, one hand rubbing under her glasses the other wrapped around her chest. Lance stepped onto the coffee table and waved his arms to get everyone’s attention. “As of now, I’m retiring from the Fashion Gestapo. I gave it a shot and quite frankly, it wasn’t all it was cracked up to be. Time for me to return to civilian life.” 

Suddenly the solid feel of the table beneath him disappeared for a split second before his ass hit it sending his internal organs reeling. Small hands then yank him up and the world goes blurry. “Uhh.. please don’t do that. I’m not feeling too well.” 

His vision focuses to see none other than Keith Kogane standing in front of him nearly nose to nose. “If you think you’re going to be able to go back to loser life, you’ve got another thing coming. You won’t be a nobody, why would you be? You’ll be an ex-somebody. Not even the losers will touch you! Transfer to Jefferson! Transfer to Washington! Westerburg won’t be playing your reindeer games, McClain!” Keith pushes Lance away and right as he’s about to turn and walk away, _Blregh!_

“Oh my God! I raise you from nothing and this is how I’m repaid! Betrayed and covered in puke! And to think I actually loved you! Ugh!” 

Lance wiped his mouth on the sleeve of his itchy blazer and glared at the shorter teen. “Oh lick it up baby, _lick- it- up!”_

Keith straightened his back and met Lance’s stare, “I know who I’m eating lunch with Monday, do you?” Lance shoved the asian boy away and glanced around from group to group. No matter where he looked, everyone turned away from him, every clique, every group. No one would even look at him. Pushing up his sleeves, he dashed out the door with Keith asking where the goddamn keg was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Criticism is welcomed both negative and positive!  
> Not beta-ed so please point out any errors! :0

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-ed so feel free to point out any errors!  
> Criticism welcomed! :D


End file.
